Tuckerverse
The Tuckerverse is a parallel universe to our own, similar in many ways but with several key differences. World History One major difference between the Tuckerverse and our own Earth is the existence of magic. While historically magic had had very little recorded use, resulting in nearly the entire world believing it to be myth, there are a few historic incidents that are believed to have been something more conventional when in fact magic was the cause. A second major difference is the prominence of women. Women's rights had a much bigger surge in the early 1970s and as a result women have already held several positions previously thought to be male-only. Examples include Malin Danby, who was the first female Navy SEAL, and that the president prior to Adam Bishop was Raquel Chapman. A suggestion as to the reason is due to, at some point, the number of women in ratio to men in the world skewered significantly, enough to make men, globally, the minority by at least a couple of percentage points. A third difference is advances in technology. Technological development is moving a bit faster, with products like the CyPad coming out earlier than they did on contemporary Earth. Commercial androids are rapidly becoming a reality, and some seemingly miracle-like innovations such as Type-7 exist. Hologram technology is also becoming available as artificial intelligence hit a breakthrough thanks to Replicant. The last big difference is that historic events are different. The UK did not stop being in control of Hong Kong until 2000 rather than 1997. The terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, was also not executed successfully. A combination of factors, including the presence of armed Sky Marshalls on the fated flights and some involved being unable to successfully board their flights, prevented the crashes. Thus while in the Tuckerverse the World Trade Center is still standing it will not be referenced out of respect for the real-world incident. The attack failing to occur changed the Tuckerverse's political climate to our own, leaving their alert level lower than that of our own world and having an impact on future elections, explaining why none of the major political leaders, like Alejandro Guzman and Arthur Gladstone, are the same as in the real world. Major past historical events include the formation of nations such as Cadejo, Sturmhaven, Thokozani and Cheon. Thokozani's presence in Africa has led to some stability in the region due to its military and technological prowess, while Cheon has led to further popularization of ninjas in modern culture. In terms of monarchies the House of Archer ended up becoming the royal house of the United Kingdom, Victoria Archer the current reigning monarch. The House of Archer supplanted the House of Hanover, and thus has been in power since the end of the 19th Century. Locations * Cheon is a small island nation in the East China Sea and based on Brunei * Sturmhaven is a city-state along the German coast, similar to Monaco in France * Cadejo is a small independent nation along the Eastern coast of North America, between Texas and Mexico * Thokozani is a land-locked nation in Africa between South Africa, Namibia and Botswana * Yancuic Tenochtitlan is a land-locked nation in South America between Colombia, Brazil and Venezuela * Stillsville is a small town in Utah in the United States * Baldwin is a small town in British Columbia in Canada * Schattenjäger is a small town in Bavaria in Germany * Hamunaptra is a formerly lost city in Egypt that is the home to the Temple of Keys and the Lost Pyramids of Nitocris * Malibu has a much larger population than it does in the real world due to the presence of two colleges Corporations and Businesses * Stilton Corporation replaces Hilton International as a major hotel chain and shipping company. * CyTek created the CyPad, the Tuckerverse's version of an iPad, in 2005 as opposed to 2010, making them a big rival to Apple. * Stone Enterprises exists as a sort of variant on the Virgin Group, only American. * Noi Industries is a chief competitor to Taser International, exploring non-shock related non-lethal weaponry. * Global News Agency runs some of the most popular 24-hour cable news networks in the world, holding top positions in the United States, several European countries, Japan and India. * P! News exists rather than E!, the P standing for 'People.' * Main Street is a dominant monthly pop-culture magazine. * Super Senter exists rather than Wal-Mart. * Ideal Solutions exists as a private medical company that can assist the wealthy when it comes to genetics. * Droid Box is the premiere North American robotics company. * Growers Ventures is a top cell phone company, having invented the GV Blueberry instead of the real world Blackberry. * Madame Michauds exists as a world famous series of wax museums rather than Madame Tussauds. * Cabin Fever is a major hotel/motel chain. * Basco exists in the UK instead of Tesco, with its convenience stores called Basco Express. * Colt Brothers Financial is a popular insurance company. * Utopia Holdings is a major real estate, travel and private security company in Brazil. * Paradise Foundation served as a major company for assisting smaller companies before its collapse in 2008. * Cavanaugh Productions is a major television production studio. * Chocolat Bouchard is a major chocolate company, French in origin. * Alpha Modeling, Cordelia Modeling Agency and Models Inc are three of the world's top modeling agencies. * Gold Standard is a major financial institution. * Signature Service Real Estate is one of the biggest real estate companies in the United States. * VIP Promotions is a major advertising company in Los Angeles. * Curry Express is a popular fast food chain that offers both traditional and fusion Indian cuisine. * Emerald Air is a leading Eurasian airline. * Stacks is a restaurant chain that exists instead of Hooters. * Future Industries is a weapons-manufacturing company in Thokozani. * Gauss Motors is an electric vehicle manufacturing company based out of Germany. * Knight's Edge is an exotic weapons company, known for producing unconventional armaments with modern design. * Black Tab Jeans is a designer jeans company created by Adelia Choe. * Wu Shoes is a designer shoe company created by Danni Wu. * Stavros Group is a major fashion and real estate company, covering fashion accessories, cosmetics and more. Education * Malibu has two state colleges, Malibu State College and Decker State College, who are on either end of the town and are sports rivals. * Philadelphia has Trinity College Pennsylvania. * Vancouver has British Columbia University. * Manchester has University of Knightsbridge. Magic Magic exists through both spells and alchemy, the latter essentially being extremely complex chemistry which creates special potions. Spells meanwhile typically require a great deal of preparation, including physical reagents and special words. It is for this reason that Magic Items exist, as they have spells stored within them that can be activated much faster. Spells to create magic items are incredibly complex, requiring days if not weeks to complete with very little room for error. The Children of Hecate are a group dedicated to the use of magic. Unique Magic Items * Wand of Kronos, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Stillsville Camera, currently held by the Vaughn Twins, is capable of freezing whatever it photographs. * Ring of the Haetae, currently held by Chloe Noi, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Tempus Clock, currently held by Maggie Yen, is capable of freezing time. * Royal Momju Necklace, currently held by Susie Kim, is capable of controlling people connected to it by its rings. * Tempus Watch, currently buried with Eric Stone, is capable of freezing time. * Durga Hourglass, currently held by Michelle Gim, is capable of freezing time. * Fog Key, currently held by Scott Dawson, is capable of blurring memories and manipulating bodies. * Ring of Anubis, currently held by Freya Downy, is capable of controlling people connected to it by the Keys of Life. * Book of Tempus, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of magic including the creation of magic items. * Hecate's Rituals, currently held by the Carter Twins, is capable of a great deal of powerful magic spells. * Medusa Mirror, currently held by Piper Cross, is capable of freezing people. * Medusa Goblet, currently held by Piper Cross, is capable of unfreezing people. * Shiva's Rubies, currently held by Rylee McAdams, are capable of magically hypnotizing people. Non-Unique Magic Items * Peace Keeper, one currently held by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and one by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Peacemaker, six currently held by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Hecate's Charm, three currently held by Children of Hecate, are capable of magically hypnotizing people. * Qin Disc, one currently held by Utopia Holdings and an unknown amount by Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards, are capable of stopping time in a small area. * Obedience Wishing Bear, none currently known to be possessed by anyone, are capable of controlling people's minds while the bears are being held. Spells * Eyes of Peace, an enchanting spell * Farstep Gateway, a teleportation spell * Words of Immobility, a freezing spell * Circle of Time, a time-freezing spell Potions and Powders * Hydratium, thirst-quenching potion * Sleeping Draught, sleeping potion * Freezing Draught, freezing potion * Forever Night, freezing potion * Immortality Potion, permanent freezing potion * Red Inflatus, suggestibility potion * Docilitea, obedience potion * Memory Weave, hypnosis potion * Enthralling Mist, hypnosis potion * Memory Flash, suggestibility powder Magic Reagents * Frost Lily, a rare flower * Suimin Bell, a rare flower * Sapthorn, a rare plant * Magic Mistletoe, a rare plant Media Real world celebrities do not exist except for some spoofs. Television shows, video games, comic books and the like do exist, even in a paradoxical sense as a movie or show's cast members could be playing characters int he Tuckerverse as well. * Instead of Britney Spears there is Lindsay Yari. * Paragons existed rather than Heroes, starring Hayden Carriere. * Night Angel existed rather than Dark Angel, its star Jessica Alfa also having a famous coffee shop, Bean There, milking the fact that she originally worked there. * My Name is Ed existed rather than My Name is Earl, starring Jordan Tressly. * Kayley Wu is considered a much bigger star than her real-life counterpart Kelly Hu. * RoboForce exists rather than Transformers, the live-action movie directed by Nigel May and starring Megan Wolff. * Karen Wilkins is very popular in the United States, more so than her counterpart Katherine Jenkins. * Savior is a popular superhero comedy on NBC, starring April Moon. * Legend of the Golden Apple is a popular fantasy novel turned film starring Christine Huart, Derek Robertson and Angel Jenly. * Space Flight was a popular sci-fi show on CBS starring Mary-Ann Ross. * Professor Who exists rather than Doctor Who, with the current star being Lalla Davison as The Professor. * Morgana exists rather than Merlin, starring Lysette Banner and Murron McCreery. * Mannequin was a 1993 film starring Mary Thatcher. Politics World Leaders * The current US President is Adam Bishop, the 45th who is an Independent and has held office since January of 2009. * The current UK Prime Minister is Arthur Gladstone, who represents the Labour party and has held office since May of 2005. * The current President of Mexico is Alejandro Guzman, who represents the Partido Acción Nacional and has held office since December of 2003. * The current President of the People's Republic of China is Jinkun Song, who represents the Communist Party of China and has held office since March of 2003. * The current Prime Minister of Canada is Sage Pearson, who represents the National Democratic Party and has held office since October of 2008. * The current Prime Minister of Australia is Blythe Harris, who represents the Liberal party and has held office since December of 2007. * The current Prime Minister of Sturmhaven is Johanna Raske, who represents the Conservative party and has held office since August of 2007. * The current President of Cadejo is Vicente Allende, who represents the National Party and has held office since July of 2002. * The current President of Thokozani is Caiden Nyaga, who represents the Federal Party and has held office since August of 2004. Royalty and Nobles * The current Empress of Cheon is Gu Song Hye, who represents the long-standing Hye Dynasty and has reigned since June of 2006. * The current Queen of the UK is Victoria Archer, known officially as Victoria II, having held the title since 1970. * The current Queen of Sturmhaven is Severina Rheingen II, who has held the title since June of 2003. * George Archer is a Prince of the UK and the Prince of Wales, his wife Helga Archer being the Princess of Wales and a former Danish Princess. * Olivia Archer and Charlotte Archer are the children of George and Helga, both Duchesses of York. * Edward Archer is a Prince of the UK and the Duke of Cambridge, his wife Ceara Archer being a Princess and the Duchess of Cambridge. * Elizabeth Archer is a Princess of the UK, specifically the Princess Royal. * Tatiana Dachev and Roza Dachev are Princesses of Bulgaria, their father of the royal bloodline and the country's current Prime Minister since 2004. * Astrid Somers is a princess of Belgium. * Arturo Murtas is the Count of Capua, though the title itself is defunct and effectively honorary. United States * Selena Shepperd is the Vice-President of the United States. * Raquel Chapman was the 44th President of the United States, standing for the Republican platform. * George Sears was the 43th President of the United States, standing for the Republican platform. * Paula LePage is the Governor of California, standing for the Republican platform. * Lucile Lee is the Senior Senator of California, who is a member of the Democratic Party and having held the position since 2006. * Cyrus Vanholt served as the Junior Senator of California until late 2008, roughly halfway into his second term. * Roxanne Wiscott is the Chief Executive Officer for Los Angeles County, having held the position since 2006. Sports * Soccer is a much more popular sport in the United States than it is in reality. * Women's Soccer is more prominent in the UK, having the Women's Premier League with teams such as the Croydon Renegades and Westminster Dragons. * Instead of the wrestling promotion SHIMMER there is a promotion called SHINE based out of the greater Los Angeles area. * The Lingerie Football League (LFL) has a junior level, the Lingerie Football Alliance (LFA). * The LFL's eight teams are Los Angeles Legion, San Francisco Sin, Austin Argos, Houston Hurricanes, New York Vixens, Albany Witches, Miami Blades and Orlando Gyros. Technology * The existence of the Temporal Gene has led to some unusual gene manipulator devices, such as the Time-Stopper and Uranus Generator. * Ideal Solutions possesses advanced genetic engineering technology. * Blizzard Aviation has the BA Waxwing, BA Golden Eagle and Stone Enterprises Ascension, revolutionary aircraft. * Gauss Motors has the Storm Dragon and Volt Dragon, advanced electric motorcycles. Computers * The invention of the CyPad in 2005 has made tablet computer technology more advanced in terms of, among other things, data storage. * CyTek has SARA and, by extension, advanced hologram technology. * Rather than Twitter there's Chirper, which was launched in 2004 and caught fully by 2008. * The invention of the GV Blueberry in 1998 marked the beginning of smart phone technology. * Droid Box has the Ann Droid, the world's first commercially-available android. * Droid Box has produced Replicant, a program that can create artificial intelligence based on brain-scans. * Weaver and Harpoon are special programs designed by Siri Vinter. * Ashley Tisdale created Strings, a software program for utilizing Type-7 Chips. Drugs * Type-7 is a potentially revolutionary type of sedative and its eventual sale on the public market could have massive ramifications. * Zolapse is a powerful, fast-acting sleeping drug that typically requires prescriptions. * Twilight is a powerful, virtually instant sleeping drug that causes short-term memory loss. * Transmoxide is a potent chemical compound that effectively puts those exposed to it in a trance-like state. * Petrify is a hybrid of sorts between Type-7 and Transmoxide. Weaponry * The Walther WA2000 was re-introduced in the late 1990s following production modifications and has become more widely used. * Lon-lethal weaponry developed by Noi Industries is slowly being adapted by law enforcement all over the world. * Special non-lethal arrows produced by Knight's Edge have seen bows and arrows be adapted by some law enforcement agencies. * Bethany McGill and Kyla Abonde have both developed advanced weapon technologies. Food and Drink * Curry Express has popularized Indian fast-food. * Papa Luigi's is a popular Italian chain restaurant. * Sploon is a brand of yogurt that touts its health properties. * Zap Sport Soda is brand of sports-themed beverages, similar to Gatorade, though it is common to see their drinks in cans. * Scumble is a form of powerful apple cider. * The Dusseldorf Sausage Sandwich is a German sandwich consisting of fresh bratwurst, sliced in half, served on a pretzel bun with Dusseldorf mustard and red sauerkraut, potato salad traditionally on the side. Category:Special Pages